My Nightmare
by waterlooroad99
Summary: this is basically the same as Never Ending Nightmare however I have changed the plot slightly and promise to update more often with longer chapters. R&R x
1. Chapter 1

A/N In this story Tom has moved to Liverpool before Izzie died because he got a job at a school ther however him and Izzie were still together when he got the job. Mika is at Uni in Leeds. Chlo lives with her Godfather who was Izzies best friend (Mark), He abuses her.

When I first heard it I couldn't believe it. Dead? My mum, How could it be true? How could she leave us, me and Mika we need her, Tom needs her. The worst thing will be school, facing the world but I know I can do it, I'm strong.

Lying on m bedroom floor, just been raped. I feel helpless, I can't stop it, I cant tell anyone because he says they wont believe me, that they'll think im just a messed up teenager making up lies. I can hear him opening the front door probably going to the pub. I look down at my naked body, Its covered in burns and bruises, I'm aching all over. I know that people are starting to suspect something, Maxine's always asking. I know shes only looking out for me but sometimes I wish she would back of a bit.

Next morning I woke up still on th floor of my Bedroom, its 7 o'clock and I should probably be getting ready for school. Quickly and quietly as I can I leave the House carefully avoiding Mark in the process.

It was strange walking through the school gates instead of driving through them. I was always usually at least half an hour earlier than everyone else because mum used to drop me off.

I saw Donte my boyfriend coming towards me.

"Where were you last night I tried to ring you like ten times?" he asked.

"Just drop it ok" I snapped back, I wasn't in the mood for him asking questions.

"What's wrong babes?"

I brushed past him and went to my first lesson: English.

Great. A new teacher.

I walked into my mum's old classroom and took a seat next to Maxine. Took my coat of and got out my English book. Our new English teacher sat down at the desk that still said Miss Redpath.

"Right my name is Miss Koreshi and I will be teaching you English this year. This term we are going to be looking at the book Great Expectations as you are starting your GCSE's this year. So I'll take the register and we'll get cracking."

"You wanna come round to mine tonight, Steph's going out so we could order in a pizza or something" Maxine whispered in my ear.

"I would but I've got something on" I lied I didn't want to hurt her feelings but there would be no way I could get out the house.

I absentmindedly rolled up my sleeves as I was getting hot and Max spotted a bruise on my arm. When I saw her looking I hastily pulled down my sleeve and just ignored her.

The next week I was really starting to worry because my period was 2 weeks late so at lunch I decided to go and get a pregnancy test, I kind of already knew deep down that I was probably Pregnant however holding the plastic stick in my hands with two blue lines on it made everything more clear. How could this happen? I'm fourteen for god's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant. The stick stared back at me. What was I going to do? I could just keep it a secret, No. I had to tell someone but who? I got up and went to my locker, got my phone out and dialled the only person who I thought would understand. Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring. Voicemail – Great. "Hi this is Tom Clarkson, Sorry I'm not available right now but if you leave a message I'll be right with you" BEEP.

"Tom its Chlo," I sobbed down the phone "Can you just come home I need to talk To you... Please"

"Chlo is everything alright" I turned around to see Miss Campbell.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine" I quickly said, hoping she hadn't heard the conversation.

"What was that about then"

"Nothing"

"Well if you ever need to talk my doors always open" "ok Miss."

She walked off. 'My doors always open' Yeah right. She would just judge me like everyone else wouldn't she? What lesson have I got next? French.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Grainger at precisely 17 minutes late. Would you like to tell the class what's so important that you have to miss class."

I wish she would shut up, what does she know?

"Hello, anyone in there, I'll ask you again, Where have you been?"... "Right, well If you're not going to talk to me you can talk to Mr Rimmer"

She got up and walked to the door obviously waiting for me to follow her. Some people just need to back off.

I always walk home as slowly as I can to try and put off seeing Mark. Today I had gone home for a bit and just lie on Mum's bed, I feel safe there. I just lie there for hours thinking, talking to her. I wish she was here. I wish I had someone to talk to. When I finally got back to Marks It was 5 o'clock I opened the door and cautiously stepped through the door I saw Mark coming towards me not looking happy.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" He shouted at me

"Erm..."

"Spare me the excuses. Come on, you can make up for it now" He started to run his sweaty hands down my back as he undid my school shirt. He took a hold of me and took me upstairs, into my 'bedroom', and slowly undressed me. Holding me up against he started to kiss me then he pushed me down onto my bed whilst undressing himself. After about twenty minutes he left. I just lay on the bed. I couldn't put up with this any longer, I needed to get out of here. I got up and started to pack a bag, I'll move in back at home.

I knew Mark was downstairs so I tried to be as quiet as possible packing my bag, then creeping down the stairs. But obviously I wasn't quiet enough because he came out of the kitchen with a kettle in his hand.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? Weren't trying to run away were we?" He grabbed a hold of my hair, "Because if you do I'll always find you" He poured the boiling hot water down my shoulder making my skin burn. I tried to scream but nothing came out, I picked up my bag and ran out the door, I could hear him shouting behind me, but I just kept running...


	3. Chapter 3

corrThank you to my reviewers it means so much to me and if you haven't already please read Bleeding love by HedgieX she is an amazing writer and that is an amazing story xx

Chapter 3

That night I slept in a bus shelter, I could have gone home- back to _my_ house but I didn't have the energy.

Next morning I went back to mine to get changed and have some breakfast, when I was getting changed I looked at my back where it was burnt 'oh god' I thought to myself, It was a lot worse than I thought it would be. The burn stretched from my shoulder right down to my waist and was painful as hell. At least I didn't have PE today, that would be a hard one to explain.

I was starting to get a visible bump over my stomach and I knew that it wasn't going to be long before people would start to realise I was pregnant, I wish Tom was here, He would understand. He was like the dad I never really had. For about the 100th time in the past few days, I picked my phone and dialled his number... Why does he never pick up.

School

Miss Campbell is handing out worksheets,

"Chlo, whats that bruise on your wrist off"

"oh I slipped in the shower."

"You told me that you fell over in football" interrupted Janeece.

"Why don't you just but out okay" I didn't mean to snap I'm just sick of everyone butting into my life. I got up and just walked out of the class room. I was planning on just going to the toilet but I ended up walking straight out the school gates. God what was I doing, If my mum saw me skiving she would have me under house arrest for the rest of my life. I didn't even know why I was skiving, maybe it was the pregnancy, mood swings and all that.

I don't know when this is going to stop, why me? Once again I had been raped. That was a harsh word that I never really liked but the truth was it was happening to me. I heard him go out to the pub again. Then he was back sooner than I expect he mustn't of been to the pub, he must have just gone to the shop. He was opening every room like he was looking for me or something. Well I was in the same place he left me. It wasn't until I heard him say my name that I realised that it wasn't Mark but someone who I really needed...

Tom POV

"Chlo, where are you" I could hear quiet sobbing in the back ground, I pushed open her bedroom door and was shocked by what I saw.

"Chlo, Oh my God, what happened"

"Tom..." It was more of a cry than a word.


End file.
